Longbottom
'Longbottom ' was a village in the Shire, located in the Southfarthing. About TA 2670, Tobold Hornblower grew pipeweed for the first time in the Shire in Longbottom. History Before T.A.1409 , the little wine-making village of Longbottom was relatively prosperous . It was located just north of the River Reedly , in the midst of flat , lush bottom land , the chalk ridges to either side dotted with as many vineyards as the Elves would allow . The Scourging left Longbottom desolate , most of its vintners slain . Only the coming of the Harfoot Saggles and Stoor Balfine clans had corrected the situation . Both clans brought expertise in wine-making from their old homes along the GwathIo . They were opening the valley up to vegetable and wheat farming , restoring limestone-diked terraces on the hills , and cleaning out the tangles of ancient grape vines on the slopes . Longbottom in TA 1640 The Durkins , an Eradoran clan , have effective control of the old village and rights , granted a generation ago by the old Lord Guardian of Siragale , to forage anywhere in the area for herbs gone wild after the old settlement was destroyed . Mag Durkin , their Thane , abuses both this privilege and the Hobbits, using it as an excuse to steal the best from their gardens in the night and sometimes in broad daylight. Neither of the vintner clans has much knowledge of war and violence . They have been hoping to hire mercenaries for that purpose . Mag has anticipated this ; he thinks he has located a source of athelas , the powerful and rare Dunadan healing herb. When the Hobbits finally get their hired help he intends to buy the sell-swords off , massacre the vintners , and flee down the Reedly . He has collected boats there to get his people over the Brandywine and into Cardolan .Mag's "athelas" is really Sweet Galenas, a leaf occasionally burned as an aromatic. It grows well here, but is not of any great value. Mag thinks the Hobbits are picking it secretly and saving it; actually, they are using it to fumigate their smials. Longbottom about 3019 A respectable town in the Southfarthing , the largest one after smoking became widespread in the 28th century of the Third Age. Galenas, the herb of choice for smokers, grew in protected areas all across central Eriador.The best varieties, however, were bred in and around Longbottom and the other valley village of the Southfarthing. A great deal of new wealth was generated by Longbottom Leaf, Old Toby, and other strains of galenas. Unfortunately, the flow of gold and the shifting of land that resulted served as a perfect cover for Saruman's agents in the 30th century. Lotho Sackville-Baggins was only the best known of the leaf-planters to fall under the Wizard's financial domination. Half the important farms in the Longbottom area were selling directly to Saruman's agents in the years immediately before the War of the Ring. Peobald Hornblower, one of the heirs of old Tobold Hornblower, the legendary inventer of pipeweed, rebelled against his own family in T.A. 3019 and led the Southfarthing resistance to Sharkey's ruffians. After the Scouring of the Shire, a number of prominent people from the Longbottom area were driven into exile. A number of them moved down to Tharbad and started growing new strains of galenas in the surrounding area to compete with Longbottom Leaf; no Shire Hobbit ever deliberately put Greyflood weed in a pipe for generations after. :1. The Watermill :2. Longburrow Farm :3. Ferryhouse :4. Smithy :5. Shirrif's Office :6. Quincebourne Family :7. Leaf-Trader :8. Carpenter :9. Bellflower Family :10.Vinyard-Smial :11.Rushleaf Family :12.-14. Smials :15.Slipfoot Family :16.Bakery :17.Carter Family :18.Smials :19.Ropewalk :20.Grubb Farm :21-22. Smials :23.Grossfoot Smials :24.Chuff Smials :25 & 26.Hornblower-Smials :27.Slimfoot Smials :28.Sackville-Baggins' Smials :29.Tailor :30.Peat Cutter Cottages :31.Grocery :32.Littleman-Smials :33.Stiffcutter's Artist Workshop :34.Mansion :35.Mansion :36.The Strong Meat Inn :37.-39.Farmer's Smials :40.Cooper :41.Shed :42.Post-Smial :43.Mansion :44.Peat Cutter Smials :45.Mansion :46.Goodwife & Healer :47.Marketplace & Festival-Tree :48.Small Ferry landing :49.Longbottom Pool :50.Sharkey's Company Base-camp :51. :52.Sharkey's Company sustitute Camp :Village Square Longbottom Surroundings: *Bagleighton Road *Birchwood *Ceren Trail *The Dalehollow *Dense Leafwood *Highmoors *Leafwood *Longbottom Heighs *Longbottom Hollow *The Millfields *Northern Acres *Overbourne Trail *Pincup Road *Pipeweed-Hill *River Lossirion or Nimgiloth (W."White Starblossom") *Starfield and Axbridge *The Old Wood Ruins *Orchards *Sackville-Smials *Wolve's Copse Inhabitants mid-third Age: *Mag Durkin *Sigissmund Took *Tobold Hornblower *Wobold Hornblower late Third Age: *Almoc *Anne Took *Bebras Cloverwort *Beryllia Hornblower *Boldo Hornblower *Bowman Reed *Brownlock Hornblower *Celandine Bracegirdle *Chryso Hornblower *Cora Slimfoot *Cora Took *Daddy Cloverwort *Dietmut Bracegirdle *Diamonda Bracegirdle *Faradunmanto Stiffcutter *Farmer Barrelbeard *Filobert Hornblower *Firia Chuff *Floco Chuff *Flotewin Flappnail *Fortinbras Reed-Took *Fredo Hayward *Frigo Sackville-Baggins *Frunto Stiffcutter *Galena Chuff *Gerald Took *Godefrith Chuff *Hugh Hayward *Isenbard Took *Crazy Isobuld Took *Johnny Deepcutter *Krienala Hornblower *Kruto Took *Lotho Beechnut *Luma Greenwaist *Man-without-a-Name *Marroc Reed *Menegilda Hornblower *Mickley *Miller Rusgleaf *Orthot Hornblower *Paul Broadbelt *Peobald Hornblower *Petunia Sackville-Baggins *Philo Sackville-Baggins *Pimpernel Bracegirdle *Posco Greencut *Prisca Greenwaist *Pulo Sackville-Baggins *Reginard Hornblower *Rina Flockman *Rosamund Hornblower *Sadoc the Old *Seredic Greenwaist *S'haara *Ted Rushleaf *Tina Broadbelt *Tobald Hornblower *Tom Longburrow *Tomba Mugwort *Totrimac Slipfoot *Troshnákh *Walbo Slimfoot *Waldo Sackville-Baggins *William Brockhouse *Wolf Hollowing *Zoppo Flockman References *MERP:the Shire *Foster, Robert. The Complete Guide to Middle-earth. *Nautilus #14: "Die Hobbits von Langgrund" Category:Shire Category:Village Category:Arthedain Category:MERP